<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tumble by mrdmonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780353">A Tumble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrdmonster/pseuds/mrdmonster'>mrdmonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kintober 2020, M/M, Quickies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrdmonster/pseuds/mrdmonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an interrupted morning session, the boys go for a run. Someone's blood is still running hot- quickies ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Tumble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2- Quickie </p><p>Hey, if you're under 18 (or you don't like what is in the tags) please consider reading something else.<br/>I'm not trying to gatekeep or tell you what you can or cannot read but this (and other kinktober works) are explicit. Just because something is on the internet for you to find does not mean you are required to read it.<br/>The Archive is a wonderful place but it is an archive- you must curate your own experiences. If that includes my own works, thank you so much but if not, that is perfectly fine.<br/>Mind the tags, mind the rating, and remember that you are free to stop reading this fic at any point it stops being entertaining.<br/>Thank you for your time and consideration,<br/>mrdmonster</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>First thing in the morning is their time, it’s always quiet since everyone is still asleep. Some mornings they luxuriate in that silence, other times they shatter it with pleasure; today they’re working their way towards the latter with wandering hands and hungry kisses. Erik has his lips dragging up Charles’ cock when an unexpected knock shocks the heat from their loins. They pause for a moment, wondering if the person would go away but a second knock followed by a shy, “Charles,” prompts movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice belongs to Raven but it’s rough, wrong. Charles shrugs, kissing his lover’s cheek and sending warm tendrils of thought while pulling on some clothes and answering the door. Erik drags himself away from the warm sheets, following the younger man’s lead and dressing for a morning run while the siblings talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s ready by the time Charles reappears in the door, interested eyes dragging up and down his tall figure. “Going for a run then,” it’s at once a statement and a question, tongue flicking out to lick his lips. “Let me change and we’ll go together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Less than 5 minutes later they’re out the front door, timer sitting at 00:00:00, ready to bear witness to how fast they can complete the three-mile trail. So far, they’ve been unable to get under 23 minutes but maybe this run will be different. Erik is still itching under his skin where lust had been burning his nerves and if they’re lucky, maybe they can satiate themselves together in the shower. But they have to be quick and by all that’s holy he wants it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Erik starts the timer from afar with his abilities and they’re off. The trail runs parallel to the house before turning to cover a length of the front of the property and doubling back to shoot into a wooded area at the start of the second mile. If his internal clock is right, they’re on track to at least meet their usual time but that’s not good enough so he pushes harder, yelping when he’s rammed into from the side and tumbles onto the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t have time to do anything other than stand before his back collides with tree bark and Charles is there, pressing him into it. “Charles, what in the world are you doing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The telepath practically throws himself onto the ground, hands digging like claws into the elastic holding Erik’s pants up. “I am trying to take the edge off for you because you’re positively screaming your arousal at me,” and suddenly there’s bark scratching at his bare ass behind him and Charles is there with want smoldering in his eyes before him. “Now, do you want me to suck  you off, or are you more concerned with blowing our time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fingers of one hand curl into Charles’ damp hair as the other digs into his own. Around them, the breeze rustles leaves and drags cool air against sweaty skin but louder than that are the moans and slick strokes of Charles’ warm wet mouth. The telepath had, of course, been correct in his assessment of Erik’s state of arousal. “What about you,” he managed to stutter on a particularly skilled suck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not in the mood right now,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the advantage of being a telepath was he didn’t have to stop his task to reply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Later, however, is another thing entirely my darling.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here they were, Erik pinned to a tree with his lover sucking his cock like he had something to prove; one hand rubbing the root while the other used a death grip to pull them closer and the younger mutant was talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>later</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Charles I am close,” he thought a soft brush against a red cheek would bring the younger man out of his task but he’d been wrong. It took a firmer hand, this one wrapped around dark strands, to pull his lover away from his task and up on his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erik,” his petulant words are cut off by a soul-devouring kiss, rough hands pulling Charles flush to his body, shirt rucked up allowing the taller man to thrust against his stomach. All the telepath could do was whine while Erik used his body, pressing closer in encouragement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long, his arousal having simmered since their interruption earlier. Swollen lips devour his cries while rustling leaves drown out anything else. The evidence is smeared inside Charles’ shirt, stomach, and chest, Erik rolling his eyes at the obviously fake appearance of disgust. But they right themselves, setting off on the remainder of their run. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The energy that was driving them before had disappeared but now a new, more frantic one pushed them to sprint most of the final mile home. That damned timer was still running, they were filthy, and Hank would no doubt be on the steps to gloat at his faster time. Despite everything, Erik stopped the timer at 24:34:47, and no one would know that this had been their best time minus the quickie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank had indeed been sitting on the steps, smiling at first and then frowning at the sight of them. “What happened to you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charles was laid out on the gravel trying to suck in enough air to be able to breathe again and Erik waved a hand, giving himself another moment to do the same. “It’s nothing, Hank. We just took a tumble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank shrugged it off, not bothered by the thought since there were sometimes branches or holes across the path thanks to nature, and went back inside leaving the lovers to finally catch their breath. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>